


imploding the mirage

by goldenheure



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, I just want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: au where pd acted alone. jasper didn’t see her shatter herself. pearl wasn’t hers. rose “rescued” spinel. can four keep a secret, especially around a baby?
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pearl/Rose Quartz/Spinel (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	imploding the mirage

**Author's Note:**

> all i know how to do is make killers lyrics as my titles

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

The rain fell rhythmically on the windowsill as Rose sat there, head resting on her elbows. The earth’s water cycle fascinated her, even after all this time. She was so glad she could share it with everyone. If only the diamonds saw it that way.

Her figurative stomach turned at the thought of them. Their ignorant at best and abusive at worst treatment of her and her comrades. Her loved ones. They tossed her aside and gave her other gems to pacify her, like Spinel.

Spinel. She was probably still standing there, waiting for her—well, Pink—to return. Her obedience was always her best and worst trait.

Rose knew she had to do something. She just... wouldn’t tell her about Pink! No one knew about it. She acted swiftly and alone. She refused to put that burden on others. So, she’d have Spinel believe she came to rescue her after her Diamond was gone. Foolproof!

Rose rushed to the nearest warp pad. Bismuth had been hard at work to make a fortified network of warps for the rebellion. Rose looked around, and the coast was clear. She stepped onto the pad, thrust her arms out, and off she went.

———

The warp pad finally got her to the garden. It took a moment due to its distance, but she made it.

Rose took in her surroundings. The garden was overgrown and wilting, a shell of its former self. She walked down to the main courtyard.   
“Hello?” She called out. She remembered how Spinel would pop out from behind a pillar and yell “SURPRISE!” and make her erupt into a fit of laughter. That little gem was often the highlight of her, well, life. When she’d lost her pearl, she was so lonely. Rose only hoped Spinel didn’t feel too much of the same.

She arrived at the center of the courtyard to see a figure, a small person standing with roots and plants growing around their feet. Their hair was messy and their clothing dirty, but the humorous essence remained the same.

”Spinel?” Rose asked, covering her mouth with a gasp. How could this have happened?

”Who.. are you?” Spinel said, not moving. “How long has it been?”

”It’s been over 1,000 years. Your diamond is.. gone. I’m so sorry.” Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

”Gone?” Spinel whispered.

”Shattered.”

Spinel moved. The roots ripped as she did so. “Forever?” She said, her voice rising in pitch.

”Yes. Forever. But, you’re welcome to come with me. To her former colony.” Rose offered, hand outstretched.

”Earth?”

”Mhm. We’ll go there, and.. and we’ll play together. I think she would want you to.”

Spinel thought. She took Rose’s hand; she’d cry about Pink later. She was just relieved to have a new playmate.

”Okay.”

———

The two arrived back at the warp on earth. Spinel looked around at the base. 

“Where are we?” She asked, amazed. She bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

”This is the home base of the Crystal Gems.” Rose said proudly.

”Wowie! It looks like a LOT of fun!” Spinel started to run off, but Rose grabbed her arm.

”Wait. How about we play a game?” Rose got down on one knee to be eye level with Spinel. “The other diamonds are sending gems to fight us, so when they come, we’re going to play battle and fight them off, okay?”

”Why are they doing that? That’s silly!”

”Because they’re sad about Pink. But we need to show them that that’s not the right way to grieve.” She said.

”Yes, ma’am!” Spinel jokingly saluted, then ran off.


End file.
